


Molten Core

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: I want more of this ship. Please help me expand it XD!Dis is in heat and Dain knows it





	Molten Core

 

 

**This is one of those times where Dis figures she can last a little while longer. Though Dain watches her from a distance he is till kind enough not to stare to long as she fidgets and fuss, muttering under her breath between bites of her dinner.**

**It's been a year's passing since the deaths of hear dear brother Thorin and beloved twin sons Fili and Kili. Try as she might, there is no facade she can put on to hide her grief. But King Dain insisted she be present for the Feast of Durin to celebrate and also commemorate the legacy of Durin's lineage.**

**The unrelenting urge to rut has her flustered. Dis tries to ignore it but it is no use, she can't stave off the impending heat wave coming.**

**She humphs as she spot Dain watching through the crowd. He smirks back at Dis, glaring all the harder as if he knows exactly what's troubling her. Leaning back in his chair, he takes a long swig of some dark stout ale then wipes his mouth while throwing a teasing wink at her.**

**She surprisingly found herself drifting into her filthy little fantasies which made her more slick and sensitive between her thighs. If looks can kill, Dain will be croaking into his plate right now. Thinking on it, Dis have to admit he's a right fine pick for a princess like herself, if he wasn't such a pompous pain in the ass.**

**'Ugh!' She needs to go and relieve herself. It would be rude though, and disrespectful to leave without the King's permission. But Dis is fed up, she cant take it anymore. She stands, regal in her formal gowns (which she can care less about, really) and walks towards the King's table with a stately gate.**

**Giving a quaint nod of acknowledgement, Dis intends to make a request to be excused from the hall but her throat is parched and dry, nothing seems to be coming out.  It takes a few moments to clear her throat. Her heart's pounding like a sledge hammer.**

**"Princess." Dain returns the nod inhaling as much of her intoxicating scent as he possibly can. Dis purses her lip and clench her jaw to keep from spitting an insult at him. But the loud ringing reverberate between the halls of her ears as she takes in all of his rough and rugged toughness.**

**Still there are no words. Dain takes pity on her as a bead of sweat roles down her brow. "Glad ta see ya made it cousin! You da only fam'ly I got left!" He said jovially but it still had a hint of sadness to it also. Deciding to help her out he offers, "Ya lookin' a bit peaked. Go on, take your leave if you wish lassy...and take care of yourself."**

**Dis nearly beemed at being called a lass but she certainly didn't miss the undertone of his dismissal.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

 _ **'Just a little ways more.'** _ **She thought. The burning in her belly intensifies as the overwhelming lust hits her again. The saftey of her rooms is not far. She stumbles in haste trying her damnest to get there.**

**The door slams shut. ' _It's a wonder no other dwarves are after meh.'_ Gasping and panting hard, she is barely able to think to lock the door. She looks around to make sure she's alone.**

**Dis' chest is heaving, trying to breath as she makes her way to the bed, shedding and ripping off her gowns along the way.**   **Falling on her back with a thunk her hands bunches up her shift. She slide one hand down between her thighs with fingers fondling between her folds.**

**_"Aaah yes!"_ She breathes as she continues to delve and stroke herself, picking up the pace, fiercely trying to reach that highest peak of pleasure. _"Almost there!"_ Dis is nearly at the summit before the freefall into a oblivious bliss of pleasure. She squeeze her eyes shut as her hands work desperately to get her there...**

**There's a rap at the door.**

**Dis eyes flies open. _'No!'_ She ignores it.**

**Loud knocks comes next.**

**Still she refuse to answer humping widely on her hand struggling to stay focused.**

**The door rattles with the banging of two fists.**

**"Get lost!" Dis yells at the door.**

**"O'pen da blasted door b'fore I bust it down Prin'cess!" Dain yells back.**

**She figured as much. Dain picked up her scent a long while ago and now here he is thinkin' he can take advantage of her plight.**

**The door cracks open with a growl. "Wha' do yeh want!!"**

**"Just' checkin' on ya , is all..." He falters a bit not sure of what to say. "Perhaps I...can be of some service to ya. He holds himself steady against the doorframe. The chemical toxins coursing through Dis** **blood is making him lightheaded.**

**Dis tries in vain to stifle her heightened sense to fuck him there at the threshold. "Don' need none of ya fuckin' help Ironfoot!**

**"Aaaw...c'mon," he grumbles low as if they are discussing a business deal..."It's a win-win. Why not lemme' get up in dare n' douse dat blazin' fire yours out perm'nently?**

**She pause to think. The offer sounds good enough. Barely able to refuse him anyway, she'd be a fool to do so. The door swings open and Dain is yanked in. The door slams and is locked behind him.**

**Though his mind is muddled with mead and the strong scent of Dis rich arousal, his sturdy physique did not budge as Dis assaults his attire with the pulling and jerking off of his furred cloak, eagerly stripping him damn near to the bones. Kicking his heavy boots off and yanking his trousers away Dain growls when Dis roves her hands over his compact biceps, his broad thick chest and his firm pot gut.**

**She backs away from his hulking imposing nature which makes her want him even more. Dis is barely able to shimmy out of her shift and her cheeks flares up as Dain hoists her up, hands under her ass as he walks her to the bed. His long red beard is tickling her all over.**

**Dis is stunned as he plops her on the bed, the old dwarf gets a good gander at her smooth shaven mons as her curvy thighs open wide for him. His eyes are dark and drawn to her plump wet pussy. Her bulbus pink pearl on full display. His thick digits dips in and spread Dis swollen lips further as he descends to wrap his lips around the engorge bulb suckling greedily, grunting happily, tugging and plucking at it like a new found toy.**

**He wants her so bad. But it's been decades since he's found a dwarrowdam in heat so he is pleased to just play with her for now. He'll finish her soon enough. He gradually forces all four fingers into Dis sweltering hole and he swirls and twist them as a wail fills the room. He pulls his soaked fingers up her seam and slathers her entire pussy with her thick slick juices. Dis gyrates so hard on his gruff hand she gushes out her orgasm with a groan.**

**Dain easily grips her waist and hauls her ass up to slurp up the creamy goodness oozing down her crack. Smacking his lips gulping up cum as it pushes out of her hole into his grunting greedy mouth.**

**Dis' halfway suspended up in the air helplessly as Dain eats her pussy out. It seems like he's obsessed. That he simply can't get enough of rolling his face deep in her cunt. His nose snorting and sniffing her heady aroma as his whiskered tusks scrapes at her thighs leaving bright scratches on them.**

**"Playtime is over, get on with it." She huffs.**

**"Oi." He obeys and jams a thumb down into her and the other thumb joins in to work at prying her tight passage open.**

**"Open wide for meh!" Both thumbs pistons back and forth until her hole loosens up. He pulls a thumb out to taste and the other goes down wet the tip of his dick before he shove in, slowly spreading her walls to a snug fit.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

**Dain begins to hammer his way deep into her hot molten core till he can go no more. He pounds away relentlessly like Dis' an anvil, jostling her heavy round boobs, nearly slapping at her chin. Her breaths turn ragged as the heat continues to build like boiling steam about to pop a top.**

**None of this is right. None of it. Fucking her cousin like this but her breasts are aching, the tips are sore, her thighs shaking with every single thrust from Dain. Right now Dis don't care if it isn't right. Her heat feels like it's burning a hole through her demanding to be answered. Dain's the only one who came, worthy enough to give answer to it. Dis takes as much as she can from her dear cousin and hopes he comes to her again in all his dwarvish glory.**

**Hitting her hot spot right on point without mercy, she quakes violently as her second orgasm tumbles down like a colossal avalanche, blanketing over her as it smothers her like a cool bliss of satisfaction.**

**Dain falls on one hand and grinds her through with his hot heavy balls smacking that ass and he feels her thick lava engulfing him, he bursts, flooding her channel with the overflow making a hot mess between them.**

**It takes a while for Dain to rise up off of her, still heaving for air. He takes one last affectionate look at her now scarlet cunt as she squeeze his soft cock out of her.**

**He grabs Dis shift from the edge of her bed and tends to her. Making a job of it. Dain cleans her thoroughly, in detail inside and out before he takes care of himself.**

**"Ya know I could've taken ya long time 'go if only you asked."**

**"I'm not your's fo' the takin'. There's no f'gettin' the best fuck I've had in ages though." Dis grins.**

**"Aye! That be me!" Dain brags and then adds with extra tenderness."Whenever you sh' need me," He plants a kiss on her brow, "I'll know, 'nd I will always take care ya." Dain grunts as he hauls himself up to get dress and take his leave. But Dis grabs his arm and lets him know there's no need for rushing off. She wants him to stay the night in her arms.**

 

**~Fin~**

 


End file.
